Star Fox: Trapped in Cyberspace
by BenBurt1000
Summary: Fox McCloud and his team have been sent to Cyberspace by Andross, who had apparently survived. The Star Fox team goes on several adventures with the Cybersquad, but will they ever escape Cyberspace?
1. An Unlikely Meeting

**_Star Fox: Trapped in Cyberspace_**

_Prologue: An Unlikely Meeting  
_

Author's Notes: I've thought Cyberchase and Star Fox fit together perfectly, so I devised this story. This story happens after Star Fox 64 (Or its remake Star Fox 64 3D) **only** if the** fake** Andross had been defeated. (Easy version of Venom, from Bolse) Also, I do not own Star Fox or Cyberchase. Other than that, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Star Fox. End of story.

* * *

After Andross was supposedly defeated, the Star Fox team tried to find jobs paying high. They failed to find any, and those that they DID find, Star Wolf had beat them there. But maybe that was about to change on Fox's birthday.  
The Star Fox team was in their Arwings. They were trying to search for a high paying job when a magenta portal opened and forcibly sucked them in. The portal was different from the portals the earth kids used to get to Cyberspace, but led to the same dimension. Fox thought he heard Andross laughing, but where was the maniacal scientist?  
The Arwings were in a wormhole filled with miscellaneous math-related stuff floating around. When Star Fox had entered Cyberspace, they landed in the Northern Frontier with their Arwings crashing due to the inertia from being sucked through the portal so quickly. This portal was a kind of wormhole Andross engineered. Was it used to kill James McCloud? Anyway, it's a good thing those shields protected the Arwings. However, Fox's Arwing was in bad shape.  
Luckily, the Cybersquad was in the Northern Frontier as well. Being an animal lover, Inez was the first to notice the Star Fox team.  
"Oh, you poor things!" she exclaimed.  
The Star Fox team lay unconscious in their Arwings. Fox woke up and saw Inez. Falco, Slippy and Peppy woke up as well.  
"W-Where are we?" Fox had said rather quickly.  
"You're in Cyberspace," explained Digit. "The bad guy who resides here in the Northern Frontier wants to take it over from Motherboard."  
"Was transport here invented by Andross?" said Falco rather brashly.  
"Andross? Who's Andross?" asked Matt, not having heard of the Star Fox games.  
"I don't know, but if I did, there would be no time to explain," said Digit, seeing Hacker. "Let's get out of here!"  
The Star Fox team and the Cybersquad boarded the Cybercoupe.  
"Can this do a barrel roll?" Peppy said out of nowhere.  
"Shut up Peppy," said Falco. "You talk too much."  
And so the Cybersquad and the Star Fox team left for Control Central.

* * *

When they got there and exited the Cybercoupe, Peppy said, "I saw my life flash before my eyes when my Arwing crashed!"  
"Wow," commented Jackie, referring to Peppy. "He sure is talkative."  
"I know, right?" said Falco.  
"Wait, Mr. Hare, don't you sound like the guy who says 'Do a barrel roll?'" Matt asked Peppy.  
"Actually, I am the guy who says 'Do a barrel roll!'" replied Peppy.  
"Who are you guys?" asked Jackie.  
"We're Star Fox," answered Fox. "My name is Fox."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fox." said Inez. She then shook Falco's hand. "My name's Inez."  
"Hey Inez," replied Falco. "My name's Falco Lombardi, but just call me Falco."  
Pretty soon, the Cybersquad and the Star Fox team got acquainted with each other.

* * *

Tune in next time to see Chapter 1! Until then, please review! I'd love to hear from you!


	2. The Hackross

**_Star Fox: Trapped in Cyberspace_**

_Chapter 1: The Hackross  
_

Author's Notes: Thanks to my sister for helping me out with this chapter and giving advice! Thank you sis, you're becoming more like Peppy.  
P. S. You'll find out who the fifth Arwing belongs to. Maybe Peppy knows who it belonged to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Star Fox and probably never will.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

After the two groups accquainted themselves with each other, Motherboard had something to say.  
"Hacker is taking parts from four peculiar ships," she claimed.  
"Uh oh! Our Arwings!" exclaimed Fox, realizing what the four ships were.  
"This Hacker guy must think our Arwings are scrap metal!" said Falco.  
"Some of the parts have probably been stolen!" declared Peppy.  
"We can't fly back if the G-Diffusers are missing!" Slippy followed up on what Peppy said.  
"Cybersquad, I'm sending you guys to investigate!" said Motherboard.  
"But what about these poor animals?" asked Inez, referring to the Star Fox team.  
"You should look after them," replied Motherboard.  
"Sounds good!"  
A portal opened and Matt, Jackie, and Digit were pulled up as Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Inez watched in awe.  
"Is that portal safe?" Slippy questioned Inez.  
"Our Arwings crashed when we entered one," Fox clarified.  
"I'm sure it's safe," said Inez. "I've been through a portal many times."  
"Motherboard," wondered Fox. "Who opened that portal that my team went through?"  
"I don't know," answered Motherboard. "It must've appeared out of nowhere, if it really was there."  
"...So that portal we went through must've been created by Andross," said Peppy.  
"Who's Andross?" asked Motherboard.  
"Andross was this maniacal scientist who was banished to Venom from Corneria for his dangerous experiments," explained Peppy. "He wanted to take over Lylat. He had a desire for it. A few years after his banishment, General Pepper noticed strange activity on Venom and me, Fox's father James, and Pigma were sent to investigate. But on Venom, Pigma betrayed James and I, and we got captured. I managed to escape, but James was unlucky. He must've gotten killed, and I don't know how he died or if he did die."  
"That's terrible!" said Inez.  
"I'll catch up with Matt, Jackie, and Digit," said Fox. "Motherboard, open a portal!"  
A portal opened and Fox went in. But I don't know if he was safe or not, considering how fast he falls in the Super Smash Bros. games. Just kidding. He's safe.

* * *

Anyway, he arrived just in time. Motherboard wasn't kidding! Hacker really was taking parts from the Arwings! Some of the parts were missing. There was a fifth Arwing, but who did it belong to?  
"Are those really your ships?" asked Matt.  
"Yes, and only one of them is mine," explained Fox. "Another had a lot of parts stripped from it. That one probably belongs to my father. The other three are Falco's, Slippy's, and Peppy's."  
"How can you tell whose is whose?" queried Matt.  
"The lighting inside the Arwings might offer an explanation. It's faint but it's there." The interior lighting of Fox's Arwing was a little yellow, Falco's a subtle blue, Slippy's a faint green, and Peppy's barely red.  
"Hacker must be up to no good, judging from how incomplete the Arwings look," stated Digit.  
"Come on!" exclaimed Jackie. The four ran to Hacker's hangar, where something caught Fox's eye.

* * *

"Is this some Andross ripoff?" commented Fox, noticing that the new machine Hacker was making was about as disembodied as Andross. Floating head and hands. But it did not have Andross' head. It had Hacker's head. Fox found the blueprints. By some coincidence, all of the attacks the Hacker robot could do were identical to Andross' attacks.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here." It was somebody.  
"Hacker!" yelled Matt, Jackie, and Digit.  
"That's THE Hacker to you!"  
"How dare you use our Arwings for spare parts, THE Hacker!" exclaimed Fox.  
"Who cares about your busted-up ships? This new machine will cause chaos! CHAOS! Now launching The Hackross!"  
"Good thing I had that Blaster and Reflector with me," muttered Fox.  
The Hackross laughed.  
"Alright Fox," Fox thought. "Time to fight." He took a nimble leap and shot a blaster at the Hackross' right eye. It was damaged and was not bio-mechnical.  
"This is not the same as fighting Andross," Fox remarked. "Firstly, I don't have a usable Arwing. Second, the Hackross' eye was damaged. Andross merely got a red eye from the Arwing's lasers. I'll try going outside and repairing my Arwing with parts from the others. Matt! Jackie! Digit! Follow me!"

* * *

They ran outside and attempted to repair Fox's Arwing. They were stumped.  
"Matt, could I please borrow that Skwakpad?"  
"Alright, fine," replied Matt rather dully.  
"Slippy, we need your help! I have to get my Arwing repaired!"  
"I'm on my way!" Slippy acknowledged Fox's request for help.  
Soon, the portal opened and Slippy came out.  
"Why are some of the Arwing parts gone?" he questioned. "Perhaps Motherboard was right. This Hacker guy must be taking the parts for himself!"  
They took parts from the other Arwings to fix Fox's. By the time they got the Arwing running, the Hackross appeared in front of them.

* * *

Now armed with his Arwing, Fox McCloud was able to fight the Hackross with ease. He shot at the left eye, then he shot at the right hand. Both were damaged too easily. The Hackross had no shield, so Fox took it down easily.  
"And I didn't have to do a barrel roll to deflect any shots."  
"Oh no!" Hacker wailed as Matt, Jackie, Digit, Fox, and Slippy fled. "My new machine! It's destroyed! That took a long time to make out of that shipwreck! I'll get those earthbrats, that fox, and Digit if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Tune in next time to see Chapter 2! Until then, please review!


End file.
